Thorns
by MissTiraMissSu
Summary: It was the little things that caused it to grow, each branch as gnarled and hard as the last.


Levi's stern face rarely shifted for anything. He made a point of being in control of everything possible, from his own emotions to the state of his room. Emotions were a luxury in this world, and there was no point in letting them take control at the wrong time. His control was something he was proud of.

Control meant logical, calm decisions despite odd things, like Armin blushing as Hanji approached.

Armin stiffed in her presence, puffing out his chest to display the confidence he was slowly accumulating, just for her. And only for her. The wavering tone of his voice vanished beside her, despite his rigid posture. Hanji, the idiotic scientist, had an effect on him. Though it faded away once she was done speaking to him, it was evident that there was more to the relationship than Hanji's blathering. It didn't take much for Levi to guess the kid had a growing crush on her, and that despite Armin's intelligence, was terrible at masking his emotions.

Never mind the fact Hanji indulged Armin with affection and attention. Ignoring the fact that she held no concept of personal space, or proper -in Levi's standards- hygiene. She hugged Armin when he agreed with her theories, challenged him in arguments that could be heard -at least on her side- all over headquarters, and slipped him extra fruit when she got the chance. He appreciated her every gesture with unfaltering gratitude and stammering, falling into embarrassment. Levi had stumbled upon Armin slumped against the cool walls of headquarters with an idiotic smile as Hanji was seen some distance away, going about her business.

Armin's obvious behavior enticed annoying whispers and giggles that tickled at Levi's ears. Yes, it was obvious. Did they not have more important things in life to do than gossip about a teenage boy with a teenage crush on an older woman with the mindset of a child? It was a meeting of intellects, and Armin happened to be enticed by his fellow scientist. At least Hanji had someone else to blather to instead of Levi. Someone to listen to her theories, to watch her eyes light up behind those shitty glasses or, on the rare occasion she was feeling fancy, the glasses he had chipped in for out of obligation, the silver rimmed ones that made her eyes stand out. Someone to watch the smile that formed when her ideas, unformed scraps of inspiration that she couldn't yet put together, were allowed to flow freely without the restriction of paper. Not him. Someone else.

Then there was Eren, the pain in the ass that was under his care. She spoiled him as well, giving him affectionate smiles and bits of lunch in case he was hungry. Mikasa eventually ,with reluctance, accept the other woman's help, allowing her into their bubble. Hanji's need to keep an eye on her Titan shifter began to grate on Levi as much as her ignorance of Armin's overwhelming and increasing love. But Levi could run a few laps and forget about that, while watching Eren run about twenty more for good measure.

The more time she spent with them, the more unbearable it became. Levi held back the urges to teach Armin a lesson when his eyes caught less savory places on Hanji's body. A transparent crush would get you nowhere in this world, and least of all with Hanji. She was far too occupied with Titans and anything else related to the beasts that nothing else mattered. Levi would know. A sniveling little kid couldn't bring her out of that mindset with paltry glances and a puffed up chest. The chances of her seeing him as a 'man' was about the same as her forgetting about Titans and becoming a housewife. But teenagers were fueled by their own stupidity; Eren was proof of that. So Levi allowed Armin his lewd glances and worked it off later, scowling at the red crescents on his palms that never seemed to vanish.

The more time she spent with them, the less time she spent with Levi. She rarely stormed into his room with dusty boots, flopped onto his bed and forced him to listen to what she had to say. She no longer curled up at the end of his bed at night in a mended undershirt with the occasional ink stain, sleeping shorts, and her over sized feet dangling off the bed as she lay on her side and poked at his ankles, smiling. None of those casual conversations of stupid possibilities. Instead her door was slightly ajar with lamp light creeping out and a blonde sat cross legged on her bed, asking her about things Levi already knew. Her past, her hopes, her dreams. She was more than willing to keep him company. Hanji honestly did care about the boy, though she ignored the extent of his affections. Her care made Levi's stomach roll and lurch into uncomfortable positions as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling through the weak moonlight, unable to sleep until the voices next door faded into the silence of night.

Levi ignored the prick in his side. It had sprouted and taken root ages ago, but now its pointed branches and thorns spread wide across his chest, jabbing and irritating him. He was above this. He was the strongest of mankind, he was above these types of things, immature aggravation and flashes of testosterone and -though he would never admit to it- possessiveness. It wasn't like him to put so much care into petty things. She could do as she wished, remain ignorant, and talk to whoever she wanted to. It was petty. This feeling was petty, childish, and refused to be locked away. It lurked in the back of his mind, forcing his normal scowl to become a shade darker.

It brought Hanji to him. She leaned against the supply closet door, tapping a suspiciously clean boot to distract herself. Springing up when she saw him, Hanji smoothed her pants and grabbed his shoulder as he passed.

"You've been picking on Eren, haven't you." She spoke in a whisper, not wanting to attract attention.

"I'm supposed to take care of him."

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to take out your anger on Eren."

"Jealous?" The word stung on his lips. Jealousy was something for other people that didn't have control over themselves. He refused to subject himself to a feeling as simple as jealousy. Compassion, caring, concern, kindness. Perfectly acceptable when the time called for it. But jealousy was always ugly and unwanted. "I'm not jealous." Levi turned to face her.

"Then why have you added on extra exercises or pulled Eren or Armin away for drills when I'm speaking to them." Hanji folded her arms. "Levi, I thought you were mature."

"I'm not immature, you are."

"What!" Hanji grabbed his shoulder once again, shoving him into the broom closet and shutting the door behind them. The clean window let in the fading light of the setting sun. Hanji puffed up her cheeks in the over organized closet, then sighed. "How am I being immature? You're the one being petty."

"I am not."

"How are you not being petty, making them run extra laps and giving them a harder time. You can be honest with me, we're friends."

"Fucking hell, four eyes."

"Will you be honest?"

Levi scowled. She'd backed him up into a corner, forcing him to speak the things that had been stewing in his mind. As she gave him that stern look, impatiently waiting, the silver frames reflected the sun. But her usual smile was replaced with a frown. It made his stomach whine and complain all over again, discomfort drying his throat as his emotions mocked him while slipping out of his reach and spreading the ache in his chest to every part of his body. Levi sighed.

"What do you want me to say?"

Hanji rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Ah, actually, I don't know." She tapped her finger to her lips. "I can tell you're not happy because we haven't spent much time together. But it's okay though. You're still my favorite."

"Your little assistant has a crush on you."

"Oh, he does? That would explain a lot! I've been wondering why he's been so interested in me. "

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"He's a bit too young for me, don't you think?"

Levi cocked an eyebrow in response. Hanji was smiling again. The thorns had receded as she spoke, withering away with every word, allowing him the control he was so fond of. He questioned why he had even worried about Hanji and her affections to begin with. Or why he needed them to be for him alone with such a fervor.

"I never took you to be the jealous type. I hate to say it, but it's a bit cute." Her hand ruffled his hair. Levi smacked it away, only making her laugh even more. At least she took it casually. "Don't worry, I like you more."

Hanji cupped his face in both hands, pulling him into a quick kiss that tasted of mint. Glowing with satisfaction, she bounced on the balls of her feet a few more times before turning to leave Levi in his state of shock. His hand sunk into her shoulder, dragging her back.

"Remind me again."

"Of course."


End file.
